


Pack Mentality

by papermoon2719



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Face-Sitting, Forced Orgasm, Impregnation, Knotting, Marking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papermoon2719/pseuds/papermoon2719
Summary: You come home to find Bucky has gone into rut early. Things get really interesting when Steve gets home.





	1. Chapter 1

You really shouldn’t be surprised. You know what time of year it is, and you know your cycles by heart. It’s just part of being in a pack. You can’t help it. Steve goes into heat first, then a month or so later you do, like clockwork. Bucky’s rut took a little longer to pin down, but you managed to figure out that it happens twice a year, once in early November and again in early April. You’ve been a pack for four ruts and 27 heats combined, so you’re aware of how it goes.

So, when you walk into your shared apartment after work, you should have been expecting the wall of pheromones that hits you like a brick wall. You have to stop for a moment, bracing yourself on the small table in the dining room. You feel a wave of slick wash through your panties and fight the urge to moan out loud. You look across the dark living room towards the bedroom, where you see a faint light. You’re setting your bag down when you hear it: a coarse moan followed by a whimper.

Suddenly, you can’t get to the bedroom fast enough. You thank a higher power for telling you to wear a dress today as you yank it over your head, dropping it over the back of the couch. You kick off your flats as you break into a full run, using the door jamb as leverage when you reach the master bedroom. The sight that greets you makes you want to cry.

Bucky’s curled in a ball in the middle of the bed, covers kicked all the way to the foot. He’s completely naked, one hand clenching the sheets, the other wrapped around the knot that’s formed at the base of his cock. He groans when he meets your eyes and you see his head lift just a fraction as he inhales. You know he can smell you and that makes you clench, more slick soaking your panties.

You slide the offending piece of material off as you approach the bed, one hand reaching out to grasp Bucky’s calf.

“I’m here, Alpha,” you pant, pushing gently so he rolls on his back. He follows your movements, the hand in the sheets pulling away so that he can grasp your hip as you throw a leg over his, straddling his waist. He whimpers again when you reach down and wrap your hand around his, guiding him into you.

“I’m, ah, I’m right here, baby,” you pant again. Bucky keens when you sink down on his length, bouncing a little as you try to take his knot. You can feel his fingers digging into your hips, pushing up as you sink down. There’s a satisfying gush of slick as you finally take it, both of you crying out as you fall forward into his chest.

Bucky starts thrusting erratically, chasing an orgasm that he’s been on the cusp of for who knows how long. All you can do is hold on, your mouth latching around the scent gland on his neck. He comes when you bite down, howling out your name. His fingers bite into your hips, holding you to him as he fills you.

You’re both coming down from your high when you pick up another scent on top of his, one that’s sweeter and much less pronounced to your Omega nose, but you recognize it immediately. You turn your head, cheek catching on Bucky’s chest as you look over into the doorway.

“He went into rut early? I thought it wasn’t supposed to be until next week,” Steve asks, pulling his clothes off. You shrug lightly, hissing when Steve’s hand goes to where you and Bucky are connected. He doesn’t use much pressure, just sort of cups you both as he leans over you. Bucky whimpers into Steve’s mouth and you can feel him softening inside you.

Steve’s mouth is on yours the second you turn your head, tongue fluttering across yours as he manages to slip a finger into you. Bucky moans from beneath you at the friction to his knot, rocking his hips gently. You can feel him getting hard again and pull away from Steve.

“You want it?” you ask, tugging on his bottom lip with your teeth. Steve ponders for a moment before shaking his head.

“No, I want to watch Alpha knot you again,” Steve whispers against your lips, pressing a kiss against them. You can tell Bucky heard Steve by the way he groans. He pushes you up, sitting so that you’re straddling his lap, cock still buried deep inside you. His knot has gone down, but you know if you want to change positions you have to do it now. You turn to your Alpha, pressing a long kiss to his plush lips.

“I’m gonna get off of you for a second, Buck,” you say against his mouth. He whines but lets you rise to your knees. His cock falls from your body and you moan when you feel his come mixed with your slick dripping out of you.

“Lay down on your back,” you instruct to Steve. He furrows his brows but does as you say. Usually he watches from a little bit of a distance, but not today. Today you want him to really _see_ Bucky knot you. You feel a sharp pull in your belly as you turn, positioning your knees over his head. You drop onto your forearms, face close enough to Steve’s cock that you reach out with your tongue, swirling it around the tip.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Steve shouts, hands going to your biceps. You giggle as you look up, making eye contact with Bucky. You tilt your hips up towards the ceiling, presenting yourself to him. He growls, scrambling to kneel behind you. You hear Steve moan when Bucky gets situated, knowing that from this angle your pussy and Bucky’s cock are inches from his face. Bucky swirls the tip of his cock through your folds, circling your clit a few times before sliding into you.

He sets a brutal pace, fingers digging once again into your hips, pulling back on them just as hard as he’s slamming into you. You bury your face in Steve’s hip, unable to do much more than moan. You feel Steve prop himself up on his elbows a second before his tongue is on your clit. It only takes a half a dozen thrusts before you’re coming. You bite down on Steve’s hip hard enough to taste blood and through your haze you realize that Steve is coming, too, white ropes soaking his stomach. You feel a streak on your cheek and moan, your walls clenching in a second, less powerful orgasm.

You feel Bucky still against the curve of your ass, pouring another load into you, and you realize he must have knotted you again. You whine against Bucky as his arm circles your waist and he pulls you to his chest. The tug of his knot has you keening again, and you feel Steve shimmy out from between your legs. He turns quickly, helping Bucky lay both of you down. Bucky curls against your back, hips rocking gently against yours as he’s still seated snug inside of you.

“That was… fuck,” Steve murmurs as he lays down next to you. He tucks a rogue strand of hair behind your ear before reaching back further. You can hear Bucky suckle Steve’s fingers, Bucky’s curling into your stomach. You smile faintly before catching Steve’s eye.

“You think he did it?” Steve asks, pressing closer to you, one hand going to your stomach. “You think he put a pup in you?”

Heat blooms in your chest at the thought, and you let out a soft whine. You’ve talked about it, but never admitted how truly happy it would make you to carry your Alpha’s pup, knowing that part of him was inside you, marking you, connecting the two of you forever.

Steve gently shushes you, arm snaking around to hold the three of you together as you fall into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 

You wake up when the bed jostles. It’s cold and you whimper, reaching out for Steve. You open your eyes when you don’t find anything but air. The pants from behind you sound promising, though, so you turn over and are greeted with what may qualify as the best sight ever.

Steve and Bucky are kneeling next to the bed, Steve draped over the edge, Bucky draped over Steve. Bucky’s rolling his hips into Steve, drawing delicious moans and pants from him. You moan lightly, catching Steve’s eye.

“C’mere,” he pants, grabbing your ankle. You go quickly, letting him pull you over until your calves are hanging off the bed, mouth a centimeter away from your dripping pussy. Bucky growls, catching your eye.

“Eat her pussy, Stevie,” he manages to grind out, his hands going to your knees to spread them wider, opening you up for your fellow Omega. You can feel how sticky with Bucky’s come your lips are, the slow spread of them delicious just before Steve’s tongue swirls around your clit. Your hands fly to his head, fingers twisting around his short locks as he eats you like a starving man.

The sounds alone are enough to make you come, and you do, soaking Steve’s face with your slick. He laps it all down, avoiding your oversensitive bud as much as he can. You’re barely down from your high when Bucky tugs your hand from Steve’s head, replacing it with his own. He tugs Steve’s head back, a wanton moan coming from Steve’s mouth.

“Make her come again,” Bucky growls before devouring Steve’s mouth in a wet kiss.

“Yes, Alpha,” Steve pants. Bucky lets go of Steve’s hair, grinning, his hips never slowing.

“Good boy.”

Your back bows when Steve’s lips wrap around your clit again, sucking hard on the oversensitive nub. You grasp the sheets by your hips, tilting your hips to alleviate the pressure, but Steve holds you down.

“Alpha, please,” you whine, tilting your face too look at Bucky. He’s falling apart, his face and chest flushed, dripping sweat. His eyes meet yours and he growls, shaking his head.

“Not until you come for me, little girl,” he says. You watch his hands go to Steve’s shoulders, massaging them, encouraging the soldier between your legs.

“Come on, baby, come for daddy. I want to see that pretty little pussy flutter,” he growls. His words drive you over the edge and you scream, back flying off the sheets as you curl in on yourself. You feel Steve’s mouth sucking marks into your thighs as you continue to come, drenching him in slick. Bucky growls again, reaching down to tug at Steve’s cock.

“You gonna come for me, too?” Bucky moans against the back of Steve’s neck, teeth latching as his thrusts become more erratic. Steve bites down on the inside of your thigh as he comes, striping his chest with come. You hear Bucky’s moan as he follows close behind, filling Steve.

You aren’t sure how long you lay there, Steve lax between your thighs, pressed into the mattress by Bucky’s weight. Eventually Bucky’s knot goes down, allowing him to slip from Steve. Once the three of you are once again curled against each other you fall back into a deep sleep, surrounded by your pack.


	2. Chapter 2

You know it as soon as you wake up. The cramping, flushed skin, the way your womb feels heavy and your lips swollen. The pool of slick that’s soaked through the sheets. You’re in heat. And your Alpha? He’s on a mission in an undisclosed country for who knows how long.

You whimper, rolling onto your side and reaching for your phone. You glance at the time, knowing that it’s still early enough for Steve to be on his run, but he should be back soon. You groan as the first of many cramps seizes you, your arms folding against your abdomen as you curl in on yourself, tears leaking from your eyes.

This all started when Bucky went into rut early a few months ago, sending you into an early heat. You wondered afterwards if perhaps your cycle would get thrown off, and this confirms it. You curse under your breath as you feel you swollen cunt clench around nothing, a fresh wave of slick leaking from you. 

“Goddamnit, Alpha,” you groan, thighs clenching together for friction. It’s not enough, though, so you grab the closest thing to you: a pillow. The scent of Bucky is still heavy on it and you shut your eyes tightly, missing him more than ever. You relax your muscles enough to slide the pillow between your legs, thankful that you hadn’t dressed after Steve made love to you the night before.

It’s those memories running through your mind that make your hips start rolling, the fabric of Bucky’s pillow rubbing deliciously against your clit. You roll onto your stomach, keeping the pillow pressed against your soaked cunt as you shamelessly hump it, remembering how Steve made you come again and again the night before. 

“Fuck, Stevie,” you whine, grinding down harder, wishing he was filling you again. 

You barely hear the whimper in the doorway, but you know immediately that it’s Steve. You can smell him, soft and sweet, but also a little musky from his run. You can also tell he’s wearing at least one article of Bucky’s clothing from the distinct smell of your shared Alpha on the air. 

“Please, baby,” you whisper, not turning your head as you continue to roll your hips, chasing your orgasm. You hear rustling and presume Steve is undressing as he crosses the room. It seems like an eternity before he reaches you, his hand going to the small of your back. You let out a sob at the contact, not knowing how much you needed it until you come, soaking the pillow between your legs. 

“Roll over, baby girl,” Steve whispers, pulling the pillow away from you and tossing it on the floor as you shift onto your back. When you finally look at him a wave of overwhelming love washes through you. He’s your own beautiful Omega, the one who takes care of you like an Alpha, who protects you and holds you and loves you. 

His body is flushed from his run, pupils blown wide, cock hard and leaking. He doesn’t waste time before settling between your thighs, cock sliding into you freely. You both moan as he sets a steady pace, laying more of his body weight on you than he normally would, knowing that you need that feeling of protection, of domination, that Bucky would be giving you. 

He lowers his mouth to yours, suckling at your bottom lip as he continues to thrust into you. Your hands drift down to his ass, fingers curling in the soft flesh, tugging his hips closer to you. Steve moans into your mouth when your fingers find his hole, already slick and pulsing.

“Fuck,” he groans, resting his forehead against yours and closing his eyes as you slip two fingers into him. From this angle your fingers don’t go very deep, but Steve still moans wantonly as you scissor them, his hips stuttering as he suddenly comes inside you. You groan as you feel his hot seed filling you, your mouths meeting in an open, wet kiss. You start to pull your fingers from Steve’s fluttering hole but he reaches around and grabs your wrist.

“Leave them, baby,” he murmurs, gently guiding them in deeper. You nod, biting your lip at the filthiness of the motion. 

Steve’s just started rocking gently into you again when you suddenly smell it: cinnamon, fern, and sandalwood and just a hint of musk.

“Alpha.”

You both whisper the word in tandem and hear a growl from the doorway. You peer over Steve’s shoulder and whimper when you see Bucky, your Alpha, watching you. He’s in jeans and a white t-shirt, his favorite leather jacket stretched across his broad shoulders. His hair is pulled back into a bun at his neck.

“Oh, my sweet little Omegas,” he murmurs, voice husky. As he gets closer you see that there’s only a thin ring of steely blue around his blown pupils. He tugs the jacket off his shoulders, tossing it over the chair by the closet before he makes it to the bed.

You keen when his hand touches your forehead, palm flat against it as he smooths your sweat-drenched hair back.

“You were gone so long,” you whimper, tears spilling from your eyes. Bucky’s gaze turns sad for a moment and he leans forward, pressing his lips down the bridge of your nose.

“I know, sweet girl. I’m so sorry. But I’m so proud of our Stevie for takin’ care’a our girl while I was gone,” Bucky says, voice low. He looks at Steve, cupping his cheek as he pulls him in for a deep kiss. When he pulls away he looks into Steve’s eyes.

“I’m gonna knot Y/N like she needs, but then I’m gonna give you a treat for being so good to sweet girl, okay?”

Steve whimpers and nods, biting his lip. He moves to get up, but Bucky stops him with a hand on his hip. “No, baby boy. You stay. Keep her pussy open for Daddy while I get these clothes off,” he instructs. Steve nods, dropping his face down into the crook of your neck as his hips start to roll, shallow, but enough that you start whimpering again.

Bucky tears his eyes away from his Omegas to undo the laces on his boots. He pulls them off, tossing them and his socks aside before tugging his shirt over his head one handed. He undoes the button and fly on his jeans, pulling his aching cock free and giving it a few healthy tugs. 

You watch him, reaching out to him and whimpering. He wraps his hand around your fingers, kissing the tips of them.

“Just a second, baby girl. Gotta get Stevie a cock to fuck while I’m giving you my knot, don’t we? Gotta make it fair,” he says. You nod, wrapping your arms around Steve’s shoulders, but not taking your eyes off your Alpha.

He opens the bottom drawer of the nightstand, pulling a large shoebox out of it. He sits on the edge of the bed and flips the lid off, pulling out a large pink dildo. He sets the box down on the floor before turning, nudging Steve’s hip until he rolls off of you.

“On your back, sweet boy,” Bucky instructs. Steve obeys immediately, rolling onto his back. He hooks his hands behind his knees, pulling his thighs wide. Your pussy clenches when you see Steve’s slick, pulsing hole, knowing that your heat probably triggered his. And, fuck, if that wasn’t hot…

Bucky grabs your hand, guiding it down to your dripping hole. 

“Do not make yourself come, do you understand?” he growls. You whine but nod.

“Yes, Alpha.”

You start to slide your fingers through your folds as Bucky turns his attention back to Steve. He kisses the arch of his foot before spreading Steve’s thighs open wider.

“Such a good boy for Daddy,” Bucky says, smiling down at Steve. Steve whines at the praise, cock twitching. You clench when you see that it’s still soaked in your slick. Bucky lowers the pink cock to Steve’s ass, rolling it around in his slick before pushing the bulbous head into Steve’s tight hole. You’d prepared him a bit earlier with your fingers, but Steve’s eyes still pinch shut. He lets out a shaky breath and whimpers as the dildo slides into him.

“‘S cold,” he whines, and Bucky presses a kiss to his ankle.

“I know, baby, I’m sorry,” he reassures, fucking him gently with it. “But you’re taking it like such a good boy. Fuck yourself on this and then you’ll get your treat, okay baby?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Steve murmurs. His hand replaces Bucky’s on the silicone cock, easing it in and out gently as Bucky repositions himself between your legs.

“Your pants, Daddy,” you say, fingers slipping under the loose waistband of his jeans. He shakes his head, pulling your hand back up and setting it on his chest.

“Gonna fuck you first, baby doll,” he says, lowering his mouth to yours. You whimper against his lips, reaching down to wrap your fingers around his thick cock. He growls as you guide his head to your hole, both of you crying out as he thrusts in quickly.

“Oh, fuck,  _ Alpha _ ,” you keen, back arching as Bucky sets a quick pace. It only takes a dozen thrusts before you’re coming, your cunt swallowing his knot. It’s been so overdue that you find yourself shouting your release as Bucky pours his seed into your belly. You’re vaguely aware of Steve coming, too, and you reach out blindly for him as your muscles continue to contract around Bucky’s cock.

Bucky collapses on top of you, groaning as you lift your legs and wrap them around his waist. You feel Steve shift, and open your eyes to see he’s rolled onto his side to face you. You lift your fingers to Steve’s mouth, which he sucks on immediately, then look around to see where the dildo has wound up. You can’t find it, and then you realize it just still be seated in Steve’s ass. The thought makes your pussy clench, and Bucky whimpers as your muscles squeeze his sensitive cock.

“Sorry, Daddy,” you murmur, the hand not being suckled gently by Steve going to Bucky’s hair. 

“I love you both,” you whisper before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
